Circle of Life
by Tayoel
Summary: Hoshi stands in a cave on an alien planet, naked. Why is she there? And what will happen? Tentacle Rape Impregnating. Don't like, don't read.


*_Circle of life_*

Hoshi Sato era immobile nel centro dell'ampia cavità naturale, illuminata solo parzialmente dalla luce proveniente dall'ingresso - ormai lontano - del tunnel, respirando lentamente e pesantemente, rabbrividendo per la fredda aria presente nella caverna.

Era nuda.

La giovane esploratrice dello spazio non riusciva ancora a credere di essersi ritrovata in una situazione simile. E non riusciva ancora a credere a quello che sapeva le sarebbe accaduto di li a poco. Eppure era stata lei stessa ad accettare di recarsi in quel luogo, di togliersi completamente i vestiti e di aspettare le inevitabili conseguenze del suo gesto. Aveva scelto lei di farlo, eppure non riusciva ancora a crederlo.

Poi, all'improvviso, dall'oscurità della caverna emerse un tentacolo. Non c'era altro modo per definirlo: era un'escrescenza allungata, di colore beige, dalla superficie irregolare, grande quanto il braccio di Hoshi. La base di quella strana prominenza era nascosta nel buio.

Il tentacolo si fermò di fronte alla ragazza asiatica, che rabbrividì leggermente, ma non arretrò, ne gridò: quell'apparizione era prevista - Hoshi aveva imparato come funzionava la cosa - e, per quanto tremante di paura, la giovane esploratrice dello spazio cercò di mantenere uno sguardo serio e determinato. Anche se sapeva che non avrebbe fatto nessuna differenza.

"Avanti, fai quello che devi." disse la terrestre alla protuberanza, nonostante non fosse nemmeno sicura che l'essere che aveva di fronte la potesse comprendere.

Per alcuni istanti le due creature - l'umana e l'aliena - rimasero immobili dove si trovarono. Poi dall'oscurità emersero altre propaggini, alcune più piccole e altre più grosse rispetto quella che Hoshi aveva ancora davanti, che si avvicinarono lentamente al corpo nudo della giovane terrestre, avvolgendone sia le gambe che le braccia e infine il tronco. Subito dopo Hoshi fu sollevata in aria, ormai del tutto in balia della creatura aliena.

Le escrescenze tentacolari erano calde e soffici, ma non per questo meno inquietanti. La giovane esploratrice dello spazio dovette sforzarsi di restare calma, nonostante il cuore le battesse ormai a mille, nonostante fosse consapevole di ciò che l'aspettava. Poi l'intera massa di tentacoli cominciò a muoversi, trascinando via con se la ragazza orientale, verso il buio assoluto del fondo della caverna, lontano dalla luce. Hoshi non riuscì a impedirsi di versare una lacrima mentre veniva condotta nell'antro della creatura, dove l'attendeva il suo destino.

*Che cosa non si fa per un'amica.* pensò la giovane umana.

o-o-o

Hoshi e T'pol uscirono dallo sportello della navetta una dopo l'altra, mettendo così piede sul pianeta inesplorato - almeno dagli umani. L'aria era calda, e le fronde delle piante erano smosse da una leggera brezza. La giovane terrestre inspirò profondamente dal naso, sorridendo felice, beandosi della sensazione di calore e di fresco che sentiva sulla pelle.

"L'accampamento di indigeni si trova in quella direzione." disse T'pol, osservando il suo strumento vulcaniano di analisi. "Sarà meglio incamminarci."

"Siamo sicure che non ci saranno problemi?" chiese la ragazza asiatica alla sua superiore, affrettandosi a seguirla. "Insomma, nonostante la loro cultura, venire qui soltanto in due…"

"Le anariane sono una specie monosessuata, per loro il concetto di 'maschio' è incomprensibile. Inoltre vivono in comunità isolate, e una delegazione di più di due persone le metterebbe in allarme. Io e lei siamo la scelta più logica per instaurare un dialogo con loro." disse in tono piatto il consigliere scientifico dell'astronave umana Enterprise, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo analizzatore. "Gliel'avevo già spiegato durante il briefing pre-missione, guardiamarina."

"Si, lo so…" disse in tono mesto Hoshi, abbassando leggermente la testa. "E' solo che… insomma, anche i vulcaniani sanno poco di loro, no? Non so quanto sia sicuro presentarci da loro disarmate, e…"

"La cultura di questa specie è scevra da ogni forma di violenza. E comunque, in ogni caso, conosco la formula rituale che ci permetterebbe di andarcene incolumi se ci fossero problemi." disse la vulcaniana, impassibile, continuando a camminare.

"Ok, ok… mi ha convinto." esclamò infine Hoshi, esasperata dall'atteggiamento della donna aliena, continuando poi a camminare in silenzio.

Tale stato di cose proseguì per alcuni minuti, finché…

"Senta…" cominciò Hoshi, leggermente in imbarazzo. "…ecco… si, insomma… se queste anariane sono tutte femmine, come fanno… ecco… a-a riprodursi?"

La vulcaniana alzò lo sguardo dallo strumento scientifico che teneva in mano, andandolo poi lentamente a posare sul volto della giovane terrestre.

"E' uno degli interrogativi che ci prefiggiamo di scoprire nel corso di questa missione, guardiamarina." disse T'pol, tornando poi ad osservare l'analizzatore.

Per alcuni minuti nessuna delle due donne parlò. Entrambe le esploratrici dello spazio proseguirono il loro cammino, addentrandosi tra gli alberi del bosco del pianeta alieno, senza incontrare alcun esemplare di fauna - o di popolazione - locale. Poi, all'improvviso, T'pol si fermò di scatto: il suo apparecchio emetteva un debole suono intermittente.

"Che succede?" chiese Hoshi, a voce bassa.

"Due anariane. Si avvicinano." rispose la donna vulcaniana, nel suo solito tono provo di emozioni. "Credo sia il caso di approfittare dell'occasione per instaurare un contatto."

Detto questo, la donna aliena ripose il suo strumento di comunicazione in una tasca del vestito, riprendendo poi ad avanzare.

"Si ricordi di eseguire il saluto formale, guardiamarina." disse infine la vulcaniana. Hoshi alzò gli occhi al cielo, affrettandosi subito dopo a seguire la sua superiore.

Pochi secondi più tardi le vide; dapprima in lontananza, poi sempre più vicine. Si erano sicuramente accorte della loro presenza, ma non sembravano avere intenzione di nascondersi, di scappare o - meno ancora - di combattere. Meno di un minuto più tardi, i quattro individui di sesso femminile, appartenenti a tre specie diverse, si trovarono faccia a faccia, e Hoshi poté osservare l'aspetto di quelle che aveva ormai cominciato a considerare le amazzoni della galassia.

Le anariane erano umanoidi dalla pelle striata come quella di una tigre, dal colore cangiante tra l'azzurro e il nero, ed erano vestite con indumenti assai leggeri, di quella che sembrava pelle, che coprivano solo il seno e il pube delle aliene. I loro volti erano allungati, con piccole orecchie poste quasi in cima alla testa, che ospitava una folta chioma di capelli neri e lisci, lunghi fino a metà schiena delle due anariane. I loro occhi gialli erano obliqui e non facevano trasparire alcuna emozione. Sembravano entrambe piuttosto giovani.

"Anata pe-he-we." disse T'pol, alzando al contempo le braccia con le mani aperte, muovendole in un cerchio da sopra la sua testa fino al suo petto.

"Anata pe-he-we." si affrettò a ripetere Hoshi, ancora leggermente tesa.

Per alcuni istanti non successe nulla, poi entrambe le anariane alzarono nello stesso momento le braccia, eseguendo la loro volta il segno di saluto.

"Bene." disse T'pol, voltandosi poi verso la giovane orientale. "Guardiamarina, possiamo cominciare con…"

Ma in quel momento il volto dell'ufficiale scientifico vulcaniano si fece più cupo, quasi spaventato, cosa che - pensò Hoshi - non era affatto normale. Un istante più tardi T'pol spinse di lato la giovane terrestre, che si trovò così a rotolare per terra, del tutto disorientata.

"Hoshi! Scapp… mmmphh…"

L'urlo di avvertimento della vulcaniana si spense quasi all'istante, come se alla donna aliena fosse stata tappata la bocca. Il guardiamarina Hoshi Sato, dopo alcuni istanti di confusione, si rimise in piedi, cercando di capire cosa stesse accadendo. La prima cosa che la giovane terrestre notò fu che le due anariane erano scomparse. La seconda cosa che vide furono le gambe di T'pol scomparire scalciando dietro una piccola collinetta di terra coperta di foglie, a meno di tre metri da lei.

"Sub-comandante!" gridò Hoshi, affrettandosi a scalare la piccola altura. Non appena fu giunta in cima, però, la ragazza umana si immobilizzò, sgranando al contempo gli occhi: T'pol stava venendo trascinata verso una caverna scavata nella roccia da quelli che sembravano essere grossi tentacoli di colore beige e, per quanto si agitasse, la vulcaniana sembrava stare avendo la peggio.

"T'pol!" gridò di nuovo Hoshi, pronta a lanciarsi - contro qualsiasi logica o buon senso - a soccorrere la sua superiore, ma, all'improvviso, la ragazza terrestre si sentì afferrare per il bavero dell'uniforme, venendo tirata nuovamente a terra, dietro la collinetta di terra.

"Cosa…" cominciò a dire Hoshi, venendo subito dopo zittita da una mano sulla bocca. Voltandosi di lato, la giovane esploratrice dello spazio vide gli occhi gialli di una delle anariane - ricomparsa da chissà dove - a pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo viso. La terrestre mosse i suoi, di occhi, ad indicare la direzione della caverna, dei tentacoli e di T'pol, ricevendo però come risposta un segno di diniego da parte dell'aliena. In quel momento, Hoshi fu attraversata da un brivido di paura, e di orrore.

o-o-o

I tentacoli che sorreggevano e trasportavano la giovane terrestre non sembravano volerle fare del male - e Hoshi sapeva anche il perché - ma il fatto di essere alla mercé di una creatura aliena, in un luogo freddo e buio, diretta chissà dove, era comunque un'esperienza spaventosa.

*Forza.* pensò Hoshi, cercando di farsi coraggio. *Tra poco arriverò a destinazione, e li… li…*

La ragazza asiatica, nonostante sapesse che cosa sarebbe successo una volta giunta alla fine della caverna, non riuscì a terminare la formulazione del suo pensiero, sentendo nuove lacrime salirle agli occhi. Comunque sia - pensò - ormai era fatta. Era entrata nella caverna ed era stata catturata dalla creatura aliena. Non poteva più tornare indietro.

In quel momento Hoshi cominciò a intravedere una luce rossastra davanti a lei, nella direzione in cui i tentacoli la stavano trasportando, che si faceva sempre più grande e intensa. "Ecco l'uscita." disse la ragazza tra se e se.

Pochi secondi più tardi la giovane umana superò quello che si rivelò essere l'ingresso di un'immensa sala scavata nella roccia: le pareti dell'ambiente erano illuminate da una luce rossastra, la cui sorgente non era identificabile, e l'intera parte inferiore dell'ambiente era occupata da tentacoli. O meglio, da creature aventi diverse estremità tentacolari, come quella che la stava trasportando e che ora - illuminata dalla luce della sala - Hoshi poteva finalmente cercare di analizzare.

L'essere che la teneva ancora sospesa in aria si muoveva tramite una serie di piccole propaggini, almeno una trentina, che sembravano avere la stessa funzione delle ciglia di certi organismi unicellulari; il corpo dell'essere era schiacciato, di forma ovale, largo almeno due metri e lungo tre, dal quale partivano almeno dieci diverse escrescenze più grosse, sei delle quali la stavano ora trasportando. Sembrava un enorme globulo rosso coi tentacoli, o una strana medusa. Anche se entrambi i paragoni - pensò Hoshi - non erano per niente calzanti.

La giovane terrestre cominciò ad osservare la massa di tentacoli verso la quale il suo rapitore la stava conducendo, aguzzando lo sguardo, come alla ricerca di qualcosa. Infine la vide: T'pol era imprigionata dalle propaggini di un'altra di quelle creature ad almeno dieci metri di distanza, e si agitava ancora furiosamente.

Era nuda anche lei.

"T'pol!" gridò Hoshi, cercando di sovrastare il rumore che le creature facevano nello spostarsi. "T'pol!"

Al secondo richiamo la donna vulcaniana alzò la testa, girandosi verso il punto in cui si trovava la giovane umana. "Hoshi!" gridò T'pol, in un tono ora evidentemente spaventato. "Che cosa succede? Perché è qui? Doveva tornare alla navetta e…"

"Lasci perdere le ramanzine!" disse in tono arrabbiato Hoshi, che ora si trovava a meno di sei metri dalla massa di tentacoli - e da T'pol. "La smetta subito di agitarsi!"

"Guardiamarina, cosa…?" cominciò la vulcaniana, senza smettere di muoversi.

"Si calmi, le dico!" urlo la giovane orientale, a voce più alta che poté. "Mi dia retta, se ci tiene alla sua vita!"

o-o-o

"Anah pah-eleh?" chiese Hoshi, in tono dubbioso, muovendo le dita delle mani come se fossero tentacoli.

"Anah pah-elah." rispose la prima anariana, mentre la seconda rimaneva immobile ad osservare le altre due donne, leggermente in disparte.

Hoshi e le due ragazze aliene erano sedute per terra a gambe incrociate, subito dietro la collinetta di terra che nascondeva l'ingresso della caverna dove i tentacoli avevano portato poco prima T'pol. La giovane umana e le due aliene erano impegnate in una conversazione piuttosto fitta, fatta di corte frasi accompagnate da movimenti delle mani e del volto. L'ufficiale addetto alle comunicazioni dell'astronave NX-01 Enterprise non aveva mai desiderato di imparare velocemente una nuova lingua come in quel momento: la salvezza di T'pol, da quanto aveva capito, dipendeva da questo.

"Ok…" disse tra se Hoshi, cercando di riordinare le idee. "Mi avete detto che dobbiamo fare in fretta, ma che voi non potete entrare nella caverna perché siete troppo… piccole?" chiese Hoshi, facendo un gesto con la mano sopra la sua testa. L'aliena ne fece un altro in risposta. "Giovani? Ah, ecco, giovani. Però… questo significa…"

La giovane umana indicò se stessa con il dito. Entrambe le anariane annuirono con la testa. Hoshi provò un moto involontario di paura.

"Accidenti… va bene, ma…" cominciò a gesticolare di nuovo. "…cosa succede a… alla mia amica… se non vado?"

L'anariana a cui aveva rivolto la domanda rimase immobile per un istante e, subito dopo, aprì la bocca e la richiuse di scatto, come a mordere qualcosa. La paura di Hoshi divenne ancora più marcata.

"Va bene, va bene… ma… che cosa dovrei fare io?" chiese ancora la giovane asiatica, eseguendo un gesto interrogativo.

"Eyah nah-weh." disse la seconda anariana, muovendo le braccia lungo i fianchi in un gesto armonico.

"Debolezza? Riposo…? Ah no, rilassarsi. Non combattere, giusto? Devo dirle di non agitarsi?" chiese ancora Hoshi. Le due anariane annuirono.

"Bene, capisco… e… e poi che succederà?" domandò nuovamente la giovane terrestre.

La prima anariana eseguì alcuni gesti, che Hoshi comprese solo in parte, dicendo alla fine 'Naweh'. Hoshi spalancò gli occhi.

"Scusa, ma…" la ragazza umana ripeté alcuni movimenti eseguiti poco prima dall'aliena, aggiungendo alla fine il gesto interrogativo.

Entrambe le anariane, subito dopo, eseguirono un semplice gesto all'altezza del ventre.

Ora Hoshi era davvero terrorizzata.

o-o-o

"Guardiamarina!" gridò ancora T'pol, ora leggermente più calma. "Che cosa vuol dire? E'… è forse qui perché ha scoperto qualcosa?"

"Si." rispose Hoshi, che ora si trovava a pochi metri dalla sua superiore. Diversi tentacoli ondeggiavano tra le due donne aliene, impedendo loro di vedersi perfettamente in volto, ma almeno ora erano abbastanza vicine da non dover più urlare per sentirsi. "Deve calmarsi, evitare di reagire. Se queste creature la scambieranno per un'esemplare di selvaggina la divoreranno."

Il volto di T'pol era ora evidentemente segnato dalla paura, anche se un istante dopo la vulcaniana riuscì a ricomporsi, assumendo nuovamente la sua solita espressione neutra.

"Capisco." disse la donna aliena. "Quindi, se dimostrerò di essere un essere senziente mi lasceranno andare?"

"Ehm... no, purtroppo no." disse Hoshi, con un tono di rassegnazione mista a paura.

"Ma allora… che cosa ci succederà?" domandò la vulcaniana, che ora appariva nuovamente ansiosa.

"Beh, ecco…" cominciò Hoshi, che nel frattempo era stata trasportata sempre più vicino a T'pol. "Si ricorda quando le ho chiesto come facessero le anariane a riprodursi?"

La donna aliena annuì leggermente.

"Ecco… credo di averlo scoperto." E così dicendo, la giovane esploratrice terrestre abbasso gli occhi in direzione della creatura che ancora la sorreggeva e imprigionava.

Gli occhi e la bocca di T'pol si spalancarono in un'inconfondibile espressione di sorpresa.

"Oh." disse.

o-o-o

Hoshi Sato si trovava all'ingresso della caverna, osservandone le oscure profondità come se si trovasse di fronte alla porta dell'inferno, tremando dalla testa ai piedi. La giovane umana si voltò per un istante, osservando i volti delle due anariane seminascoste dietro la piccola altura, girandosi poi nuovamente ad affrontare il buio e il silenzio. Un secondo più tardi inspirò con forza, come per farsi coraggio, e fece un passo in avanti.

Non appena fu all'interno della grotta, la giovane esploratrice dello spazio iniziò ad aprire la zip della tuta della flotta stellare, cominciando subito dopo a sfilarsela. Dopo essersi tolta la parte superiore del la sua divisa fu il turno degli stivali, che vennero sfilati velocemente e gettati a terra, seguiti poco dopo dalla restante parte dell'uniforme della ragazza terrestre. Hoshi proseguì a piedi nudi, calpestando la roccia fredda e umida, vestita solo con la sua biancheria intima. La giovane cominciava ad avere freddo, ma sapeva che doveva liberarsi anche dei suoi ultimi indumenti se voleva raggiungere la sua superiore senza rischi. Un attimo prima di sfilarsi il top azzurro che indossava, però, la giovane umana vide qualcosa per terra. Un oggetto rotondeggiante tendente al grigio.

Hoshi si fermò, aspettando che i suoi occhi si adattassero al buio e, dopo alcuni interminabili secondi, la terrestre riconobbe lo strumento di analisi del consigliere scientifico vulcaniano. La ragazza umana tirò un sospiro di sollievo, ricominciando subito dopo a camminare, sfilandosi al contempo il suo indumento intimo superiore, che fini poco dopo a terra. Hoshi sentì un brivido di freddo quando l'aria fredda della caverna venne a contatto del suo seno nudo, ma la giovane esploratrice resistette all'impulso di coprirsi di nuovo. Pochi secondi più tardi il guardiamarina Sato si fermò e si chinò, andando ad afferrare gli orli del suo ultimo capo di abbigliamento e abbassandolo fino alle caviglie, sfilandoselo un attimo dopo.

In quel momento, nella semioscurità che ormai permeava la cavità naturale, Hoshi riuscì a distinguere alcuni frammenti di stoffa, che riconobbe come brandelli dell'abito di T'pol, e in quell'istante la paura della giovane terrestre scese di una tacca. Se i tentacoli le avevano rimosso l'uniforme, allora c'era la possibilità che alla vulcaniana venisse riservato il 'trattamento' di cui le avevano parlato le due anariane. Ma doveva comunque essere sicura. Non poteva rischiare.

Hoshi, all'improvviso, si portò una mano al ventre, abbassando poi lo sguardo su quel punto e rimanendo in quella posizione per alcuni secondi. Infine, sfoggiando uno sguardo risoluto e serio, Hoshi Sato rialzò la testa e fissò intensamente l'oscurità davanti a lei, riprendendo ad avanzare.

o-o-o

"Guardiamarina… non vorrà dirmi che…" disse T'pol. Il tono della sua voce era incredulo.

"Si, sub-comandante." disse Hoshi, rispondendo alla domanda inespressa del suo superiore. "E' questo il modo in cui avviene il ciclo vitale anariano. Queste creature non sono dei predatori, o comunque una specie separata dalle ragazze che abbiamo visto: sono questi i maschi anariani."

La donna vulcaniana rimase immobile, ancor più di quanto già non fosse - i tentacoli beige la stavano ancora imprigionando - abbassando poi lo sguardo sul mare di tentacoli che si stendeva sotto di lei e Hoshi. "Quindi…" cominciò a dire, in tono sommesso. "…quindi… ora io e lei… verremo…"

"Costrette ad accoppiarci con queste creature e da esse ingravidate? Beh, si." disse il guardiamarina Sato in tono ironico, anche se era ben chiaro che il sorriso ora presente sul volto della giovane fosse solo una maschera atta a nascondere la propria paura.

T'pol rimase in silenzio per alcuni secondi, fissando la sua sottoposto con un'espressione di leggera sorpresa sul viso. "Lei è venuta qui per me," disse infine. "nonostante sapesse quello che sarebbe accaduto."

"Beh, ecco… si." disse Hoshi, ora leggermente imbarazzata. "Insomma, non potevo certo lasciare che lei venisse… insomma… quello che è fatto è fatto." concluse, voltando la testa di lato.

In quello stesso istante, i tentacoli che sorreggevano le due femmine umanoidi cominciarono ad abbassarsi, avvicinando così Hoshi e T'pol alla parte centrale del corpo delle creature aliene. Le due esploratrici dello spazio, abbassando lo sguardo, videro che sulla superficie di quegli esseri si stava aprendo un orifizio, abbastanza grande da contenere un umanoide adulto. Per un terribile istante Hoshi temette che quella fosse la bocca delle creature, e che lei e T'pol sarebbero state divorate di li a poco ma, subito dopo, vide che dall'apertura appena formatasi stavano ora fuoriuscendo diverse escrescenze biancastre e semitraslucide, più piccole di quelle che tenevano ancora imprigionate le due donne, ma comunque di grandezza considerevole, il cui scopo era ormai ben chiaro alla giovane umana.

"Si comincia." disse Hoshi, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalle propaggini costituenti l'organo genitale delle creature aliene, propaggini che - lo sapeva bene - lei e T'pol avrebbero presto visto da molto vicino.

Le due femmine umanoidi vennero depositate dai tentacoli sulla superficie piana delle creature, a poca distanza dalle escrescenze biancastre, liberandole subito dopo. Da quella distanza Hoshi poteva constatare che le appendici sessuali dell'essere sul quale era ora seduta erano assai numerose, nonché lunghe: si agitavano sopra l'orifizio dal quale erano appena uscite come un curioso gruppo di alghe mosso dalla risacca, come se fossero in attesa di qualcosa.

*Di me.* pensò la giovane esploratrice dello spazio, e la sua paura crebbe nuovamente.

In quel momento il guardiamarina Hoshi Sato pensò di scappare. Poteva farlo: i tentacoli che l'avevano trattenuta a mezz'aria fino a quel momento erano scomparsi, e l'uscita della caverna era a non più di quindici metri di distanza. Avrebbe potuto raggiungerla, percorrere di corsa il cunicolo roccioso fino ad arrivare all'esterno, e da li…

Ma sapeva bene che non era possibile. La velocità di quelle creature era ormai ben chiara: se avesse cercato di sottrarsi alle 'attenzioni' dell'essere alieno, sarebbe stata molto probabilmente riconosciuta come preda, catturata e quindi mangiata. Non c'era via di scampo.

Hoshi spostò lo sguardo verso la donna vulcaniana, anch'essa ora accovacciata accanto alle propaggini della creatura che l'aveva rapita, ondeggianti e in attesa. Gli sguardi delle due donne si incontrarono, permettendo ad entrambe di vedere il timore presente sui rispettivi volti e, poco più tardi, le due esploratrici dello spazio mossero la testa in un segno di assenso, confermando l'una all'altra di essere pronte ad iniziare.

Hoshi allungò una mano in direzione delle prominenze biancastre e ne afferrò delicatamente una, percependone la consistenza semigelatinosa, nonché la sua appiccicosità. La giovane terrestre non fece in tempo a storcere la bocca in una smorfia di disgusto che tutte le appendici bianche si avventarono su di lei, cogliendola di sorpresa, per poi avvolgersi attorno alle sue braccia, gambe e ventre, imprigionandola di nuovo e sollevandola in aria, esattamente sopra l'orifizio della creatura.

Hoshi riuscì a malapena a trattenersi dal gridare, restando ad osservare in silenzio i piccoli tentacoli biancastri sotto e tutto intorno a lei, per poi spostare lo sguardo sulla donna vulcaniana, scoprendola nella sua stessa situazione. Un secondo più tardi, una delle escrescenze si avvicinò improvvisamente al volto di Hoshi, che spalancò la bocca per lo spavento, e la propaggine approfittò di quell'istante per penetrare nel suo cavo orale.

La grandezza di quell'appendice biancastra era paragonabile a quella di un membro umano, anche se molto più lunga di un normale organo genitale umanoide, ed il suo sapore era - incredibilmente - assai simile a quello del miele. Hoshi si ritrovò costretta a spalancare ancora di più la bocca, per poter agevolare al meglio l'intrusione di quella strana escrescenza biancastra dentro di lei: la propaggine aliena si stava comportando come avrebbe fatto un suo corrispettivo umano, muovendosi avanti e indietro all'interno del corpo del guardiamarina, come se la stesse possedendo.

In quell'istante Hoshi percepì un tocco all'altezza del suo sesso, e comprese che la creatura aliena stava per iniziare l'amplesso vero e proprio. Abbassò lo sguardo, osservando la prominenza biancastra accarezzare con la punta il suo fiore, come a volersi sincerare di essere sulla strada giusta.

A quella vista la ragazza terrestre sentì un nuovo brivido di paura pervaderla da capo a piedi, accompagnato però da un senso di rassegnata accettazione: ciò che la giovane aveva temuto fin da quando le due anariane le avevano mostrato il gesto atto ad indicare il concetto di 'gravidanza' si stava per realizzare, senza che lei potesse fare alcunché per impedirlo.

*Non avrei mai creduto che sarebbe successo così…* pensò Hoshi, riferendosi al proprio desiderio di voler diventare madre, un giorno.

Un secondo più tardi l'escrescenza biancastra iniziò a muoversi in avanti, penetrando a poco a poco nel corpo della giovane umana, fino a che diversi centimetri dell'organo riproduttivo alieno non furono dentro di lei.

Hoshi emise un grido di sorpresa e paura, che fu soffocato dall'escrescenza che le occupava ancora la bocca: la creatura aliena era entrata profondamente in lei, cogliendola di sorpresa, anche se un istante dopo i movimenti della propaggine intenta a penetrarla divennero meno invasivi, più regolari, ed innegabilmente piacevoli.

La giovane asiatica cominciò ad emettere mugolii sempre più forti, lasciandosi al contempo andare alle sensazioni che la stavano ora travolgendo: nonostante la paura, il freddo e l'ansia derivante dalla consapevolezza del fine ultimo di quella situazione, Hoshi sentì crescere dentro di lei il desiderio di abbandonarsi a quell'esperienza, cercando di godersela il più possibile. Anche perché - ormai era chiaro - non aveva altra scelta se non continuare.

Lo sguardo della giovane esploratrice si spostò nuovamente sul corpo nudo di T'pol, trovandolo violato, al pari del suo, da due escrescenze biancastre, che si muovevano regolarmente avanti e indietro. Gli sguardi delle due donne si incontrarono di nuovo: la paura sui loro volti era sparita, sostituita da una fredda accettazione (nel caso di T'pol) e dal piacere (nel caso di Hoshi).

Le due femmine umanoidi furono trattenute a mezz'aria per alcuni minuti, costrette in quell'accoppiamento surreale dalle creature aliene, fino a che qualcosa cambiò: Hoshi percepì i movimenti dell'appendice all'interno del suo sesso aumentare di intensità e ritmo e, prima che potesse rendersi conto di cosa significasse, la giovane umana vide un liquido bianco scorrere all'interno della propaggine semitraslucida, diretta verso l'estremità della stessa e, quindi, dentro di lei. In quel momento la ragazza terrestre non riuscì più a capire se era paura o piacere quello che stava provando ma, nel momento in cui il seme della creatura penetrò all'interno del suo corpo, Hoshi propense senza dubbio per il secondo: la sensazione di calore e di riempimento che quel liquido le stava procurando era incredibile, e la giovane esploratrice dello spazio sentì sopraggiungere il culmine del piacere, inarcandosi subito dopo e urlando senza ritegno, travolta dall'orgasmo più intenso che avesse mai provato.

Il flusso di liquido bianco continuò a penetrare dentro di lei per alcuni secondi prima di esaurirsi. Un istante più tardi la prominenza biancastra uscì da dentro di lei, insieme a buona parte del liquido seminale della creatura. Hoshi, ancora semi intontita dal piacere, si volse verso la sua collega di equipaggio, vedendola ancora intenta ad accogliere dentro di se le due propaggini biancastre, lungo una delle quali stava ora scorrendo il seme della creatura. Hoshi vide quel liquido bianco percorrere tutta l'escrescenza traslucida fino a scomparire all'interno del fiore di T'pol, e in quel momento il corpo della vulcaniana ebbe uno spasmo, accompagnato da un leggero urlo della donna aliena, soffocato dal tentacolo ancora presente nella sua bocca.

Per Hoshi non fu difficile comprendere che la donna vulcaniana, solitamente calma e imperturbabile, aveva appena raggiunto il culmine del piacere, e questa consapevolezza la fece eccitare ulteriormente, fino a farle desiderare di continuare quel surreale amplesso con la forma di vita aliena, di essere ancora penetrata e riempita da quelle propaggini biancastre, di raggiungere ancora centinaia di orgasmi ad opera loro.

E di poterlo fare al fianco di T'pol.

Il desiderio della giovane orientale fu esaudito, almeno in parte, poco più tardi: Hoshi vide una nuova appendice della creatura avvicinarsi al suo sesso, cosa che la fece fremere di aspettativa, e al contempo la propaggine presente nella sua bocca cominciò a muoversi più freneticamente, esattamente com'era successo poco prima a quella che aveva appena depositato il suo seme dentro di lei.

Hoshi comprese cosa stesse per accadere nel momento esatto in cui il tentacolo biancastro all'altezza del suo fiore penetrò di colpo in lei, facendo emettere un urletto di sorpresa alla ragazza umana. Un secondo più tardi quest'ultima vide la parte terminale della prominenza presente nel suo cavo orale venire percorsa dal flusso di liquido bianco, che venne subito dopo depositato copiosamente dentro di lei.

Hoshi, all'inizio, si sentì soffocare: la quantità di liquido seminale emessa dalla creatura era troppo abbondante, e l'escrescenza biancastra le impediva di sputarlo, o anche solo di respirare regolarmente.

Quindi lo ingoiò.

Hoshi Sato deglutì il seme della creatura aliena come se fosse latte, inizialmente solo per paura, ma poi anche per piacere: alla ragazza terrestre non era capitato molte volte di ricevere in bocca il liquido seminale dei suoi partners sessuali, e in quelle sparute occasioni non aveva mai trovato il coraggio di deglutirlo, considerando quell'atto troppo indecente e disgustoso per poterlo fare. Ora, invece, la giovane esploratrice dello spazio stava accogliendo nel suo stomaco una gran quantità di quel liquido biancastro, per di più appartenente ad una creatura non umanoide che la stava praticamente violentando, e che l'aveva poco prima condotta al culmine del piacere.

Quella consapevolezza, unita agli stimoli derivanti dai movimenti della seconda escrescenza aliena intenta a penetrarla, portò la giovane umana nuovamente al limite dell'orgasmo, che esplose pochi attimi più tardi, facendo inarcare all'indietro il corpo della terrestre. I suoi occhi erano spalancati e fissi nel vuoto, e per un istante la giovane umana si dimenticò di tutto: della sua missione, della situazione in cui si era venuta a trovare, persino di respirare. Hoshi non aveva mai avuto due orgasmi a così breve distanza l'uno dall'altro, e la sensazione che la ragazza stava ora provando era incredibile, ben al di la di quanto Hoshi avesse mai pensato di poter ottenere dalla stimolazione del proprio corpo.

Poco più tardi l'appendice presente nella bocca della ragazza umana cominciò lentamente a fuoriuscire, lasciando così la terrestre libera di respirare normalmente. Hoshi parve quasi non accorgersene, stordita com'era dall'esplosione di piacere che aveva appena sperimentato. Tale stato di oblio, comunque, terminò poco più tardi, quando i movimenti sempre più veloci dell'escrescenza ancora presente nel corpo della terrestre la risvegliarono dal suo stato di torpore. La giovane esploratrice dello spazio fece appena in tempo a ricordarsi della situazione contingente - ovvero di stare venendo posseduta da una forma di vita aliena non umanoide - che la propaggine biancastra della creatura rilasciò un nuovo fiotto di liquido seminale dentro di lei, trasmettendole nuovamente la sensazione di calore e riempimento provata poco prima.

Questa volta Hoshi non urlò. Rimase semplicemente immobile, abbandonandosi alle sensazioni dovute al seme alieno che veniva riversato nel suo corpo, respirando regolarmente a bocca aperta, i suoi occhi ancora fissi sul nulla.

Pochi secondi più tardi la giovane terrestre percepì l'organo sessuale alieno abbandonare il suo corpo, seguito subito dopo da un quantitativo non indifferente del liquido seminale appena depositato in lei. Hoshi pensò che se non fosse rimasta incinta adesso - indipendentemente dalla specie di appartenenza del 'padre' - non le sarebbe capitato mai più.

Al pensiero della sua imminente gravidanza, la giovane umana si ricordò della presenza, a pochi metri da lei, di un'altra donna nelle sue stesse condizioni: girando la testa in quella direzione, Hoshi poté notare il consigliere scientifico dell'astronave Enterprise, ancora immobilizzata a mezz'aria e intenta a ricevere una nuova dose di seme alieno dentro di lei. L'addome di T'pol sembrava essersi leggermente gonfiato, probabilmente per via dell'elevata quantità di liquido seminale forzatamente inserita nel suo orifizio vaginale, e la ragazza umana si chiese se anche il suo ventre si era espanso in quel modo, poco prima. E se si sarebbe gonfiato così anche in seguito - pensò con rinnovata paura la giovane asiatica.

Solo in quell'istante Hoshi notò che la donna vulcaniana non stava più accogliendo alcuna propaggine biancastra all'interno della sua bocca, il che fece nascere nella mente della ragazza umana il dubbio che T'pol fosse stata costretta, come lei, ad ingoiare il liquido seminale della creatura. Nell'immaginarsi la scena, la giovane esploratrice dello spazio sentì una nuova ondata di eccitazione attraversarla, facendola sorridere involontariamente.

Un secondo più tardi, un movimento all'altezza delle parti basse della terrestre richiamò l'attenzione di quest'ultima, permettendole di notare la nuova appendice biancastra che si stava avvicinando al suo fiore.

"Non ne hai ancora abbastanza?" domandò Hoshi alla prominenza aliena, senza aspettarsi realmente di ricevere una risposta da essa. Anche se in realtà - disse una vocina all'interno della mente della giovane orientale - più che all'appendice aliena, quella domanda era rivolta a se stessa.

E la risposta era no.

Se proprio doveva rimanere incinta di una creatura tentacolare e appiccicosa - pensò la ragazza asiatica - allora voleva far si che tale gravidanza fosse ben ripagata, e con gli interessi.

Fu proprio in quel momento che l'escrescenza biancastra penetrò nel corpo della giovane ufficiale di plancia dell'astronave NX-01 Enterprise, facendole emettere un nuovo grido di piacere.

Fu proprio quel suono, apparentemente, ad attirare l'attenzione dell'altra donna sottoposta al processo di fecondazione alieno, che si voltò verso di lei.

"Guardiamarina!" disse T'pol, in un tono di voce che lasciava trasparire la sua stanchezza, ma anche il suo piacere. Hoshi si voltò nuovamente verso la sua superiore, guardandola con occhi ormai privi di timore o paura, ma dai quali era evidente lo stato di beata rassegnazione in cui era scivolata la giovane umana.

Un istante dopo la donna aliena protese un braccio in direzione della sottoposto, cercandone il tocco, il contatto.

Hoshi rimase immobile per un istante, sbalordita dalla silenziosa richiesta di conforto che la vulcaniana le aveva appena rivolto. "T'pol." disse infine la ragazza, pronunciando il nome della sua superiore con calma e dolcezza, come a volerle comunicare che andava tutto bene, di non avere paura. Nel contempo anche la ragazza terrestre alzò un braccio in direzione della donna aliena, cercando di raggiungerla, ora desiderosa soltanto di poter regalare un po' di calore alla persona che, fino a quel momento, aveva considerato fredda e insensibile, ma che ora vedeva come un'amica in difficoltà, bisognosa del suo aiuto.

Le mani delle due donne erano ancora assai distanti, separate da alcuni metri di spazio vuoto, quando un movimento improvviso le fece sussultare tutte e due di paura. Osservando la creatura aliena sotto di lei, Hoshi vide che questa aveva cominciato a spostarsi, avvicinandosi lentamente alla sua simile che teneva imprigionata T'pol. La giovane addetta alle comunicazioni dell'Enterprise non sapeva dire se tale comportamento fosse casuale oppure se la forma di vita intenta a possederla avesse compreso il suo desiderio, ma fu con un grande sorriso sul volto che Hoshi afferrò prima le dita poi l'intera mano della donna vulcaniana, tirandola a se. Le due donne umanoidi si portarono lentamente l'una di fronte all'altra, cercando di costringere i tentacoli ad assecondare i loro movimenti: alla fine Hoshi e T'pol si ritrovarono a fissarsi negli occhi, con entrambe le mani intrecciate, i loro seni quasi a contatto, tutte e due ancora sospese a mezz'aria e penetrate una ciascuna da due appendici biancastre. I respiri delle due donne erano corti e regolari, e ciascuna poteva sentire il profumo dell'altra.

"Guardiamarina…" disse T'pol poco più tardi. "…ah… mi dispiace… ah… è colpa mia… se lei... ah…"

"Non lo pensi neanche, T'pol… ah… l-l'avrei fatto… ah… per chiunque… ah…" rispose la ragazza asiatica, stringendo le mani dell'aliena nelle sue.

In quel momento, entrambi gli organi sessuali delle due creature cominciarono ad aumentare il ritmo delle loro spinte, facendo comprendere alle femmine umanoidi cosa stava per accadere.

"T'pol…" disse Hoshi, nuovamente in preda alle avvisaglie dell'orgasmo. "T'pol… io… ah…"

"Hoshi…" la interruppe la vulcaniana, ansimando ancora più velocemente. "Io… io… ah… è bello…"

La giovane orientale rimase stupita nell'udire le ultime parole pronunciate da T'pol, le parole più umane che la terrestre avesse mai sentito dire dalla donna di fronte a lei. Un secondo più tardi sorrise: un sorriso gentile e rassicurante.

"Si… ah… è bello, T'pol…" disse infine Hoshi, ormai al limite dell'estasi.

Le labbra delle due donne vennero a contatto le une con le altre nello stesso istante in cui le propaggini aliene cominciarono a riversare un nuovo flusso di liquido seminale all'interno dei loro corpi, cosa che portò entrambe le esploratrici dello spazio all'orgasmo. Sia Hoshi che T'pol urlarono il loro piacere l'una nella bocca dell'altra, senza smettere di baciarsi o di stringersi vicendevolmente le mani.

Pochi secondi più tardi tutto finì: il flusso biancastro, le urla delle due donne e - come capirono poco più tardi le due umanoidi - anche il rito di fecondazione a cui erano sottoposte. Le propaggini bianche che costituivano gli organi genitali delle due creature aliene depositarono lentamente i corpi delle due femmine sulle superfici piane delle loro schiene (o le loro pance), liberando poco dopo Hoshi e T'pol dalla loro stretta e, al contempo, fuoriuscendo dai sessi delle due esploratrici dello spazio.

Hoshi rimase sdraiata sulla calda epidermide della creatura aliena, percependo le escrescenze biancastre della stessa allontanarsi da lei, conscia - anche senza vederla - dell'elevata quantità di liquido bianco che stava ora fuoriuscendo dal suo fiore. La giovane terrestre si sentiva completamente spossata, senza forze, sensazione incrementata dal senso di rilassamento che i residui degli orgasmi appena provati le stavano procurando, desiderosa solo di chiudere gli occhi e dormire.

Un istante più tardi la ragazza orientale mosse lentamente una mano, portandola all'altezza del proprio ventre, percependone il leggero gonfiore dovuto al seme alieno ancora contenuto nel suo corpo. Un istante dopo sorrise: un sorriso triste ma, al contempo, felice.

Sentendo che le ultime forze la stavano abbandonando, Hoshi spostò lo sguardo in direzione della donna vulcaniana, trovandola sdraiata a pochi metri di distanza: il sesso di T'pol era circondato da una piccola pozza biancastra e la mano della donna aliena era situata, come quella della terrestre, all'altezza del proprio addome.

A quella vista Hoshi sorrise nuovamente, sentendo subito dopo le sue palpebre abbassarsi, trascinandola nell'oscurità. L'ultima cosa di cui la ragazza umana fu consapevole furono le escrescenze biancastre che si ritiravano all'interno dell'orifizio della creatura, nonché i tentacoli beige della stessa che scendevano verso di lei.

o-o-o

Hoshi Sato uscì dalla capanna circolare, alzando le braccia per stiracchiarsi nella calda luce solare, sorridendo ad occhi chiusi. Un secondo più tardi le sue mani si abbassarono sul proprio ventre gonfio, accarezzandone la pelle e beandosi della sensazione piacevole che il suo stesso tocco le procurava.

Era incredibile di quanto fosse cresciuta la sua pancia in soli due giorni - pensò la giovane umana -, ed era altrettanto incredibile sapere che l'indomani avrebbe dato alla luce un essere alieno, concepito e cresciuto all'interno del suo corpo. Hoshi non sapeva ancora se tale creatura sarebbe stata simile alle donne anariane, quindi di forma umanoide, oppure alla loro controparte maschile, ma in entrambi i casi era curiosa di vedere con i suoi occhi la nuova vita nata dentro di lei.

La ragazza terrestre, negli ultimi due giorni, aveva cercato in tutti i modi di non pensare all'essere che portava in grembo come suo figlio - o sua figlia -, così da evitare di affezionarsi ad un neonato che, volente o nolente, avrebbe dovuto lasciare sul pianeta quando fosse ripartita. Il tentativo di Hoshi di non affezionarsi alla propria progenie, comunque, non era dettato da motivi di natura puramente emotiva, ma anche dalla logica. In fin dei conti, la creatura che ospitava dentro di sé non possedeva il suo DNA, ma unicamente quello della specie originaria di quel pianeta.

Le anariane del villaggio in cui ora la ragazza si trovava - lo stesso in cui vivevano le due giovani da lei incontrate vicino all'ingresso della caverna - le avevano spiegato che gli individui femminili di quella specie avevano unicamente il compito di accogliere in se le nuove vite, concepite dai Pe-naweh - così venivano chiamate quelle creature: 'donatori di vita' -, e di proteggerne le prime fasi di crescita, per poi lasciarle tornare dai loro simili (nel caso dei 'maschi') o di accoglierle nella loro comunità (nel caso fossero state femmine).

Dalle sensazioni che provava, comunque, Hoshi era convinta di stare ospitando un piccolo Pe-naweh all'interno del suo corpo. Curioso - pensò la giovane - : avrebbe dato la vita ad un 'donatore di vita'. Quel pensiero faceva sentire la ragazza terrestre leggermente spaventata, ma al contempo, in qualche modo, orgogliosa.

"Guardiamarina." disse una voce alle spalle della giovane orientale, che si voltò ad osservare il volto della sua superiore, nonché compagna di gestazione. Il ventre di T'pol sembrava essere poco più grande di quello di Hoshi, anche se forse tale apparenza era dovuta alla pelle ambrata della vulcaniana, ora coperta solo da due leggeri indumenti di pelle conciata, gli stessi che anche la terrestre stava indossando.

Hoshi era contenta che le anariane di quel villaggio, quando erano state portate in quel luogo completamente nude, oltre ad offrire loro aiuto avessero regalato a lei e a T'pol quegli abiti: l'uniforme della giovane terrestre non avrebbe mai potuto essere indossata durante la gravidanza, e alla ragazza non sarebbe piaciuto restare nuda per tre giorni - cosa che invece avrebbe dovuto fare in ogni caso la donna vulcaniana, visto che il suo vestito era stato fatto a pezzi.

Ma, ancora più di questo, Hoshi era riconoscente nei confronti delle due giovani che aveva incontrato non appena giunta sul pianeta: oltre a fornirle preziose informazioni su come salvare T'pol - e su ciò che questo avrebbe comportato per entrambe - le due aliene erano rimaste ad attendere fuori dall'ingresso della caverna finché le creature che vi dimoravano non le avevano riportate all'esterno, svenute e ancora sporche di liquido seminale, caricandosele poi sulle spalle e portandole fino al loro villaggio. Per quanto un tale gesto fosse considerato da quella specie un dovere nei confronti di coloro che venivano scelte - o che, a volte, si offrivano spontaneamente - per dare alla luce una nuova vita, Hoshi era profondamente grata per l'aiuto che le due giovani le avevano dato. Avrebbe voluto conoscere i loro nomi, se nella cultura di quella specie vi fosse stata una tale usanza.

"Sub-comandante." disse la giovane terrestre, sorridendo educatamente alla sua superiore. "Qualche notizia dal'Enterprise?"

"Si." rispose la vulcaniana nel suo solito tono provo di emozione. "Ho appena comunicato con il capitano Archer. Dice che gli dispiace che due membri del suo equipaggio siano stati contaminati da una fastidiosa, quanto estremamente contagiosa infezione virale, e ci augura di guarire nel minor tempo possibile."

"Cosa che capiterà in uno, massimo due giorni, a sentire le sciamane del villaggio da noi incontrato. Giusto?" disse Hoshi, piegando le labbra in un sorriso di complicità.

"Si, è esattamente quello che ho detto, guardiamarina." disse T'pol, impassibile. "Anche se spero che questa… infezione… si concluda al più presto. Comincio a trovarla a dir poco… seccante."

Un secondo più tardi la donna vulcaniana superò la sua compagna di equipaggio, entrando nella capanna adibita a loro abitazione momentanea, camminando con evidente fatica. Hoshi trattenne a stento una risatina, andando poi a posare nuovamente la mano sul suo ventre ingrossato, accarezzandolo dolcemente.

In quell'istante la creatura che cresceva dentro di lei si mosse, dando una leggera spinta verso l'esterno alla pancia di Hoshi, formando per un istante una piccola protuberanza sulla pelle della ragazza.

*Si, è proprio un maschio.* pensò la giovane esploratrice dello spazio, sorridendo divertita mentre rientrava nel suo alloggio provvisorio, desiderando a sua volta che l'indomani arrivasse in fretta.


End file.
